Come Back one shot
by Cythele
Summary: Pour House qui pensait passer une journée comme les autres, un retour plutôt inattendu survient ...


_Je fais encore dans un contexte de saison 3 car je sais que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas arrives jusqu'a la fin de la saison 4 donc ... Mais croyez le bien, c'est dur pour moi ^^  
Enfin toujours est il que ce projet de oneshot traine dans ma tête créatrice depuis quelques temps ... la voici donc. Ce one shot est plutôt court alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la longueur._

**- Come back -**

- Pour l'amour du ciel House ! Cessez de vous comportez en enfant, avait tonné la voix pleine de colère de la doyenne.  
- C'était juste une toute petite blague, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte ! Répondit le diagnosticien avec désinvolture.  
House affichait une moue d'enfant qu'on grondait, faisant tourner le battonet de la sucette qui séjournait encore dans sa bouche. Il regardait Cuddy, les yeux remplis de supplications silencieuses. La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'apprendrait donc jamais ?  
- Si vous vous ennuyez à ce point, trouvez vous un passe-temps. Volez des patients à Wilson, je ne sais pas moi... Mais n'allez pas ajouter d'ennuis à ce pauvre hôpital qui aurait bien besoin d'un peu de répit.  
House fit mine de réfléchir et répondit.  
- Non. Wilson a déjà assez peu de patients. Enfin, je parles des vivants ...  
- Dans ce cas, donnez des travaux inutiles à Cameron, Chase et Foreman. Ou regardez votre soap ...  
- Déjà fait. Et ce n'est pas inutile, ils trient mon courrier.  
- Peu importe. Trouvez quelque chose pour vous occuper car j'en ai assez de devoir gérer vos idioties. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire...  
Puis elle ne répondit plus, baissant la tête sur la paperasse étalée sur son bureau. House la regarda replonger dans ses papiers, avec une attention toute particulière. Le silence s'installa. House pencha un peu plus son regard vers la jeune femme et brisa le silence.  
- Ce n'est pas un peu gros ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui n'indiquait en rien de quoi il parlait.  
Cuddy releva les yeux, dévisageant House qui se tenait devant elle, une main tenant le cadavre blanc de la sucette qu'il mâchouillait encore, tandis qu'une autre était plantée sur le pommeau de sa canne noire. Son regard bleu se planta dans celui du diagnosticien alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ... Qu'est ce qui était un peu gros ? Saisissant soudain l'objet de la question, elle baissa les yeux pour suivre la trajectoire du regard de son collègue. Excédée, elle releva la tête en claquant de la langue.  
- Si vous voulez parler de mon décolleté, je finis par m'habituer à ce genre de remarques.  
- Ah non, pas cette fois ! Je voulais parler de la longueur du haut que vous portez pour cacher votre ventre.  
Il s'arrêta puis reprit, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice lorsqu'il posa la question suivante.  
- Vous avez pris du poids ? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas vous vexer en prétendant que vous êtes enceinte ...  
La jeune femme souffla bruyamment. Encore une fois, il avait gagné la partie. Il lui avait exposé son point de vue de sa manière habituelle. Mais House était loin d'être un ange. Malgré tout, elle le protégerait bien qu'il soit en tord dans toute cette histoire.  
- Très bien House. Je parlerais pour vous et ferais en sorte qu'elle retire sa plainte. Mais faites un peu plus attention ... Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise !  
- Oh, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, répondit-il, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.  
Et il pivota sur sa canne, franchissant le seuil du bureau pour disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital. Cuddy soupira. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord. Et chaque jour, elle se laissait attraper, perdant partie après partie. Mais elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les jeux ... Pour House, c'était différent. Il était extrêmement malin. C'est peut être un peu pour ça qu'il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

--

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Repenser à lui alors que deux ans se sont écoulés. J'ai regardé ce corps endormi à mes côtés et je me suis interrogée. Grâce à qui en suis-je arrivée là ?  
Non, non. C'est absurde, je ne lui dois rien. Mais quelque part, c'est un peu lui qui m'a sauvée. N'avait t-il fait que son job ? Peut être était-ce un peu plus ... Mais quelque part, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu me laisser ainsi. Rien ne l'obligeait à faire cela. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense, ni si il se souvient de moi. Probablement pas ... J'aimerais le revoir. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Pour quoi faire ? Le remercier ? Non, et puis quoi encore ? Mais il faut que je mettes un point final à cette histoire. Il faut que je mettes enfin les choses au clair. Que je lui montres ce que je suis devenue. Pour enfin refermer la porte ..."

La jeune femme referma le journal avec précaution. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas déversé ainsi ses pensées sur le papier. Elle soupira et tourna le regard sur le côté. La lune éclairait faiblement la chambre, perçant à travers les interstices du volet. Non loin, une forme respirait paisiblement sous les couvertures. Elle repensa une nouvelle fois à ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Se souviendrait-il d'elle lorsqu'elle se présenterait de nouveau à lui ? Elle en doutait fort. Après tout, qui pouvait prétendre avoir eu un réel impact dans la vie d'un tel homme ? Personne vraiment ... A part peut être ... Non, on ne pouvait pas le concevoir de cette manière. Elle se leva en silence et retourna dans son lit. Puis elle ferma les yeux et tâcha de dormir. Mais les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme le flot d'une marée agitée par la tempête qui se rapprochait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Elle ne savait pas ... Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle irait à sa rencontre de nouveau. Oui, demain, elle irait le voir...

--

House s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Cela faisait prés d'une semaine qu'aucun cas ne s'était présenté, le forçant à jouer à cache-cache afin d'éviter les consultations. De toute manière, Cuddy l'avait autorisé à ne plus en faire depuis la veille où une patiente avait porté plainte. Heureusement Cuddy avait œuvré pour qu'il ne soit pas ennuyé par cette affaire. Mais elle préférait le savoir à l'écart des patients désormais. Du moins, pour le moment ...  
Mais il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il finit donc, après maintes tergiversions, par se diriger vers les salles de consultations, où attendaient une foule de patients. A cette époque de l'année, c'était souvent coups de chaleurs et insolations diverses. Ou encore déshydratation. Mais il était loin de se douter de ce qu'on lui réservait ce jour là. Pour une fois, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et pris connaissance des dossiers qui l'attendaient. Du moins tenta t-il de le faire lorsque la réceptionniste l'interpella.  
- Docteur House ?  
Il leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire timide, hésitant à poursuivre. Il attendit, la fixant de ses prunelles d'azur sans dire un mot. Elle déglutit et reprit.  
- Euh ... Une patiente a demandé à vous voir en priorité.  
House cette fois-ci lui prêta toute son attention. Une patiente qui demandait à le voir tout particulièrement ? Et pourquoi lui ? Sans doute encore quelqu'un à qui sa réputation était parvenue ... Il soupira et reposa le dossier qu'il avait pris sur la pile.  
- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? Demanda t-il d'une voix indifférente, fouillant dans sa poche pour gober une vicodine.  
- Et bien ... Pas ... pas tout à fait, Bégaya t-elle.  
House la fixa intensément. Comment cela "pas tout à fait" ?  
- Eh bien ?  
- Elle ... Elle a dit s'appeler Ève. C'est tout ce que je sais, elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus ...  
House ouvrit de grands yeux, manquant de s'étouffer avec le cachet qui descendait maintenant le long de sa gorge. Ce nom lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Pourtant, retenir les noms n'était pas son fort ... Mais celui là, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, lui était terriblement familier. Il parti en direction de la salle de consultation numéro un, où l'attendait la dit jeune femme, claudiquant sur sa canne enflammée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment, ce qu'il vit confirma tous ses soupçons. Une jeune femme se tenait là, un bébé emmitouflé dans les bras.  
- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda House d'un ton peu amène.  
Mais malgré les apparence, ces retrouvailles ne lui déplaisaient pas totalement. La jeune femme qui observait son enfant avait levé la tête à son arrivée. Elle sourit au diagnosticien.  
- Je vous l'avais dit non ?  
- De quoi ?  
Peu après avoir posé la question, il comprit. Il acheva.  
- Que nous nous retrouverions un jour, dans une autre pièce ?  
La jeune blonde sourit de nouveau.  
- Notre vie est une succession de pièces !  
House sourit. La porte se referma sur eux, alors qu'il se remémorait ses propres paroles.  
"Tu la reverra ?"  
"Un jour ... Dans une autre pièce !"

**FIN**


End file.
